Randomness at Freddy's
by TsukishiKyuu
Summary: Cerita tentang Mike yang mulai mengantuk juga tingkah animatronics dibalik layar./"Tak apalah. 120 dollar, untuk lima malam. Lumayan."/"Nama gua Bonnie, Fredd! Bukan 'nyet', elu kali yang monyet!"/Ternyata Bonnie takut gelap, pemirsah!/Oneshot! Warning inside. RnR, please? -Remake-


A/N: Mampir kesini bentar cuma mau publish fic ini. Sebenernya mau publish dari dulu, tapi waktu baru ngijinin sekarang. Fic ini cuma buat seru-seruan, yeah! Cuma buat obat stress—perasaan lu juga pernah nulis yang beginian di fic satunya deh (sebodo amat, dah)—gegara besok author ada ulangan matematika (Lha kok malah nggak belajar?!). Dari judul aja mungkin udah nggak nyambung sama sekali. Yep, doain aja author bisa masuk kelas kategori A bulan ini. Oke, see you on the next fic, minna!

**.**

**.**

**Randomness at Freddy's**

**.**

**Disclaimer: _Five Nights at Freddy's_ is the property and trademark from Scott Cawthon. Yang disini cuma minjem chara.**

**.**

**Warning: FULL of GAJE-ness, miss typo, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa campur aduk, dan hal nista lainnya.**

**.**

**Well then, enjoy~**

**.**

Freddy Fazbear Pizza, ya ampun, siapa sih yang nggak pernah mampir ke tempat ini? Makan di restaurant dengan pelayanan paling sempurna dimata anak-anak yang masih memiliki imajinasi tinggi. Dan, oh! Animatronics yang lucu menghibur kita di setiap suapan dari makanan lezat yang kita pesan. Mereka bernyanyi, bernyanyi, tertawa, dan tertawa. Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat malam tiba.

Ya, mereka semua tidak tahu.

Animatronics mendadak brutal, berjalan-jalan ke setiap ruangan hanya untuk mencari sesosok Mike Schmidt, tukang jaga malam di restaurant tersebut. Mike termasuk baru disini, ini adalah malam keduanya. Dan coba tebak?

Kopi.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan sangat stress dan mencoba untuk bertahan hidup disini. Dan kau pasti bertanya, "Hei! Apa hubungannya dengan kopi?"

Kopi. Satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkan Mike untuk saat ini. Oke, ini baru jam setengah satu malam, tapi kelopak matanya serasa ditempeli dua gajah yang hamil. Andai saja disini ada coffe maker, mug, kopi bubuk, air panas, atau apalah! Yang penting ia tidak boleh sampai tertidur untuk malam ini. Sayangnya semua hal berbau kopi dan segala tetek bengek itu hanya khayalan semata. Mike tahu, kok. Sangat tahu, malah. Tapi apalah daya, kokoro ini sudah lelah—ralat—matanya sudah sangat berat, ia mengantuk! Ya ampun Mike, fokus, Mike! Fokus! Berhentilah berkhayal, nyawamu sedang dalam bahaya!

Ingin rasanya Mike mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 120 dollar, untuk nyawanya yang terancam selama empat hari kedepan? Kau pasti bercanda kan? Hanya saja Mike juga tidak bisa mengatai dirinya bodoh, makanya ia selalu berkata, "Tak apalah. 120 dollar, untuk lima malam. Lumayan." Berkata pada dirinya sendiri tentunya. Lagipula kepada siapa ia akan bercerita tentang robot-robot binatang yang hidup di malam hari dan terobsesi untuk membunuhnya? Kepada seseorang yang meneleponnya tiap malam? Ya, silahkan saja berkhayal lagi.

Mike terus fokus dengan layar yang menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang dipasangi cctv. Sesekali tangannya menekan tombol lampu di kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Terkutuklah orang yang membatasi listrik tiap malam ini! Kata Boss-nya sih, gunanya dibatasi itu untuk mengurangi tagihan listrik yang lebih besar untuk tiap malamnya. Nggak heran juga, sih. Habis, setiap siang restaurant ini membutuhkan listrik yang sangat besar hanya untuk tiga animatronics yang berjoged random. Suara mereka saja terdengar sumbang—di telinga Mike. Untung saja animatronics yang satunya lagi—yang terletak di pirate cove—sedang rusak.

(Malang nasibmu, Mike. Kau belum tahu kalau yang di pirate cove itu justru yang paling badass..)

Mike tidak bisa membayangkan jika keempat animatronics itu bernyanyi serta berjoged secara bersamaan. THIS WORLD MUST BE CRAZY! Oke cukup, tidak biasanya Mike banyak mengeluh seperti ini.

Fokus.

Fokus, Mike..

Karena malam masih akan sangat panjang.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Siap, nyet?"

"Apaan, sih, Fredd? Berisik banget lu!"

Siapa? Siapa yang barusan mengobrol itu? Uh—oh.. ternyata itu si Freddy dan Bonnie, pemirsah! Mereka bertiga sedang duduk santai di ruang utama, ruang yang disebut 'show stage'.

Show stage, ya~ Bukan Love Stage, oke?

"Haduoh! Kalian berdua tuh, berisik banget!" kata Chica menengahi Freddy dan Bonnie yang mulai eker-ekeran. "Elu chicken (penakut) diem aja, dah!" Mata Bonnie hasil nyongkel mata anak orang menyala, garang. Chica berangsur mundur, nggak mau cari gara-gara sama animatronics paling temperamental disini. "Oh iye, nama gua Bonnie, Fredd! Bukan 'nyet', elu kali yang monyet!" Bonnie terus nyerocos, sementara Freddy sih keknya nggak ngedengerin, toh dia lagi asik ngorek kuping pake mikrofon di tangan beruangnya yang unyu, empuk, lembut, dan sangat berperi ke-bonekaan(?). Ngeliat itu si Bonnie makin kesel, lantas ia berdiri dengan mode gagah—oh, yea. Siapa juga yang tahu kalo si Bonnie itu cewek atau cowok?—dan melangkah keluar dari show stage sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki metalnya (metal disini maksudnya logam, ding).

"Et dah. Mau kemana, nyet?" kata Freddy lagi, Tadi aja waktu si Bonnie ngomong nggak didengerin. Eh, sekarang malah kelihatan perhatian banget.

"DEMI ARYA WIGUNA, FREDD! NAMA GUA BONNIE, Yaelah! BONNIEE!" balas Bonnie mulai nggak bisa woles. "Gua bosen. Mau nakutin si penjaga malam yang baru. Daripada disini, lama-lama bisa penuaan diri gua!" lanjut Bonnie sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar show stage. Dan akhirnya tuh kelinci ungu gadungan keluar juga, tapi belum sampe lima detik, dia buru-buru lagi masuk kedalam sambil bilang,

"Chica, keliling ruangan bareng gua, nyok? Gua takut gelap, nih.."

Freddy dan Chica saling bergubrak ria.

Dan malam penuh kejutan pun..

**DIMULAI.**

* * *

><p>AN: Aaa.. ini cuma remake, kok. Dan author ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah ngingetin author kalo ada typo di fic ini~ *nyengir* Nah, sebenernya kemarin juga kelupaan, ding. Harusnya ini oneshot, tapi entah kenapa mouse author nakal, jadi section 'complete'-nya nggak kepetek(?) *bahasa apa ini?!* Okelah, pai-paii!


End file.
